


Family Ties

by ardentintoxication



Series: Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: disney_kink, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Party, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus gives Hercules some valuable life-lessons. [for Father's Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

No one throws a party like Dionysus, and when Dionysus is simultaneously your half-brother  _and_  your third cousin once removed or something ridiculous like that, family loyalty makes it an even better party than usual. And when the wine has been made by the god of wine (the previously mentioned third cousin/half-brother/whatever), with the grapes grown by the goddess of harvest (your aunt, and luckily  _only_  your aunt) and rained on by someone who's  _also_  related to you in one way or another, the wine at this party is going to be really good.  
  
Which is why Hercules and Zeus (and indeed, the entire pantheon) were fantastically drunk.  
  
There are many different kinds of drunks. Meg, as it turned out, was the wild party animal drunk, and was dancing on the table with Athena (in a state of undress she would never have allowed if sober), who shared her style of intoxication. Hera was a clingy drunk, and draped herself over Zeus like a wet leaf until finally deciding to go to bed. Zeus himself was a serious drunk, apparently, because he was currently having an in-depth conversation with Hercules on the joys of parenting.  
  
"You see, son," said Zeus, sniffling a little, "my father was not a good father to me. And I never got the chance to be a good father to you. So I want you to promise me you'll be a good father. Will you do that for me, son?"  
  
Herc nodded. Having never been seriously drunk before (Phil had been strict in his dietary regimen), he was quickly discovering that he was a weepy drunk. "Of course I will, dad."  
  
"DAD!" shouted Zeus in a booming voice. "I've always wanted to be called DAD!"  
  
"I love you, dad," said Hercules, tears in his eyes as he hugged him.  
  
"I love you, too, son! Though, son, about making grandbabies. Now,  _never_  sleep with your fifth cousin..."


End file.
